A SECOND CHANCE
by LugiaEX5000
Summary: Misunderstandings can lead to a lot of problems....read to see how a minor mishap led to the heart break of Brendan..and back again. HOENNSHIPPING. MAYBRENDAN ALL THE WAY.


The waves clashed onto the seashore, sending water droplets flying in a graceful arch. The evening sun's rays fell onto the rugged landscape where a lone boy was standing looking out on to the horizon where the sun seemed like sinking into the deep murky depths of the ocean. That is how his boy felt now. A sinking feeling. A lone tear, cascaded his cheeks and dropped into the rocky ground where he laid he weary legs on. He was none other than Brendan Birch, the champion of hoenn. But he was not enjoying any perks that came with being a celebrity he did not even enjoy any of the attention he received from fan girls screaming over him. Disgusting. But he did have his eye on one girl, only one particular girl, May. Just the mere mention of that name brought great sorrow to his heart as he recalled the incident that he so greatly despised.

FLASHBACK:

_Brendan made sure everything was in order. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a black pant and black socks and black shoes. He made sure that all of his gifts were in order, his flowers and chocolate. Why must he be like this you may ask, the reason is that today was the day Brendan was going to say to May that he likes her. He just hoped and prayed that she felt the same way. He made his way out of his house where he saw Amber grinning at him like an idiot. She was his sister and thus helped and trained him to express his feelings to May. Good luck, she mouthed to him. He merely smiled in response. As he made his way to his neighbor's house who was, coincidentally, May. He smiled and straightened his bow tie and rung the doorbell. He waited for a minute before twisting the door knob. It opened with ease. He made his way through the dim-lighted room before reaching a room, simply labeled "MAY'S ROOM"._

_He pushed open the door with out hesitation as he had entered May's room a lot of times before. But this time….when he opened the door what he saw broke his heart. No, crushed his heart would be the correct terminology. Still, that will be classified as a understatement. There, before him, were May and another boy, presumably Ash, locked in a heated kiss. Brendan dropped his flowers and chocolate in shock, he felt tears build up inside his eyes. Brendan did not know how to react when May saw him and a shocked expression came over her,_

"_Brendan, no…." _

_But it was too late, as Brendan had thrown his gifts away and ran down, tears flowing down his cheeks and leaving a trail of tears behind him. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Brendan still could not believe what he saw…May……

He felt tears flow down his already red eyes again.

_No! I am the champion, and I will not CRY! _

But it was not possible, before he knew it tears had started to flow down his face again.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his back. He turned and saw his friends, Wally and Drew.

He smiled at them wiping the tears away.

" Ruby, wh…what is wrong?" asked Drew, sitting next to Brendan.

Brendan simply shook his head…

"Its…its"

"Its about Sapphire right?" said Drew.

Brendan simply nodded and told them what happened. Wally nodded, with sympathy.

"I know how your feeling, buddy, when Crystal rejected me and grouped up with Silver…I felt my heartbreak…but I got over it!" said Wally.

Drew nodded too, "yeah...same thing with me and Pearl….."

Brendan smiled, his friends always knew how to cheer him up.

"Hey, guys, why do you always call people with nicknames instead of real names?" asked a curious Brendan.

Drew grinned and said,

"Well, sometimes, calling people with nicknames infuriate them, that is what we like to see!" he said.

Wally laughed too. Brendan could not help but smirk, his friends were quite the jokers. When they were small, Brendan, Wally and Drew were the top pranksters in the entire neighborhood of Little Root.

Brendan sighted inwardly and laid his head on the rocky cliff, hearing the waves clash into the rocks with fury only to retreat back and then come forth again. Suddenly a voice snapped his out of his trance. He jerked up and saw May standing next to him, her face red, looks like she had been crying.

Wally and Drew excused themselves and walked away, leaving Brendan face to face with his first crush.

"B-Brendan….i swear….please believe me, what happed was a accident!" she cried, tears splattering onto her red shirt. Suddenly a boy of about Brendan's age ran to them, the same boy that Brendan had seen May 'kiss'.

"Brendan…..believe May, that was really a accident!" he exclaimed and narrated the story.

It seemed that May had been waiting for Brendan with Ash. Suddenly Ash, accidentally, dropped his hat as he bended down. May being caring stood up and reached for the hat and so did Ash. But Ash got it first so when he lifted his head at the same time as May, his lips, accidentally, met hers and that is when Brendan came in.

Brendan looked a little taken aback at this revelation. And suddenly he smiled, a huge grin appeared on his face as he reached out and embraced May. Ash smiled and ran off leaving those two alone.

"Brendan….i am sorry…please give me a second chance…" said May.

"all is forgiven May and one more thing…." Replied Brendan, oddly a blushed formed on his cheeks.

"what is it Brendan?" asked May looking up at him.

"its…its ….its just that I like you!" he blurted out and turned waiting for a rejection.

But what Brendan received came as a full surprise.

May grabbed Brendan and turned his, making him face her and brought her face closer to his. Brendan felt himself go in closer too, until their lips met.

It was a great moment for both of them…their first kisses and from one they liked so much.

* * *

So? How was my Hoennshipping one-shot? 

A NOTE TO CONTESTSHIPPERS/ ADVANCEDSHIPPERS:

I have read some of your stories. And in most of them you make Brendan look like the bad guy and one story I was reading yesterday said that Brendan raped May! For heavens sake people, Brendan would think twice, trice even before shooing (not killing) off a fly.

If you hate Brendan so much, don't write about him, leave him out of the fics and stop spoiling his image! In my fics, I NEVER make a character look bad…see for your self….

Its just wrong. So next time you get a idea of a story where Brendan looks bad…don't write it.

Well, that is all, this is Blaziken100 taking leave and saying,

"See you soon!"

NICKNAMES:

PEARL: DAWN

CRYSTAL: THE JOHTO FEMALE TRAINER

SILVER: THE JOHTO MALE TRAINER

RUBY: BRENDAN

EMERALD (NOT USED HERE): WALLY.

* * *


End file.
